


I Fell In Love With The Way I Hate You

by k2_b0



Series: The Abnormalities That We Hold Dear [1]
Category: Durarara!!, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (but mentioned), Gunshot Wounds, M/M, actually the only ones who really appear are ouma and celestia, is it really that deep? who knows, kind of, momota is really only mentioned BUT he’s still a major character lel, mostly just introspection on how ouma deals with his own feelings, ouma is.. so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k2_b0/pseuds/k2_b0
Summary: Ouma finds that, more often than not, his mind is spinning around the burning star called Momota Kaito.





	I Fell In Love With The Way I Hate You

He never meant for it to turn out like it did.

 

( _Momota had always been so infuriating, so frustrating, that Ouma could never resist teasing him. You couldn’t blame him for taking it a step further than he should’ve. After all, isn’t that how addiction works? And Momota was nothing if not a drug; he was irresistible and tantalizing and forbidden and everything Ouma could have ever wanted. The perfect playmate.)_

 

He’d never really meant for them to become enemies.

 

( _Momota loved to call him scum. To yell at him and scream and throw punches that could never quite land. Ouma loved to listen to him become more and more flustered. Loved the rush that came with the brush of air past his head each time Momota swung something towards him. Truthfully, Ouma probably just loved him all on his own.)_

 

And he certainly never meant to let Momota get hurt so badly.

 

( _In_   _high school, Ouma was much more open with the way he felt about Momota. He was obvious, even. Locking him in the storage closet, putting laxatives in his water during tennis meets, knocking him down the stairs. Each and every thing he did was laced with bitter affection. Though Iruma told him he was being ridiculous, it was his way of expressing his feelings. Too bad that Momota never caught on.)_

 

Ouma’s phone buzzed in his hand, his relentless pacing stopping as he checked it. From the couch Celestia sighed in relief and poured herself another cup of tea, clearly fed up with her employer’s worry. Ikebukuro’s most valuable informant paid her no mind and opened his messages to check whatever Iruma had sent him.

 

 _“The Meathead is fine,”_ he read aloud, “ _I’m no fucking doctor, but the bullet came out fine. Kiib’s says you’ve got nothing to worry about.”_ Ouma trailed off, swiping past a graphic picture of the wound and frowning. “Like I trust that stupid hunk of metal.” He grumbled to himself and tossed his phone to the couch. Celestia didn’t flinch when it bounced against her leg, instead closing her eyes and setting her cup down.

 

She folded her hands in her lap. “If I’m not intruding, I was wondering,” his assistant said, “why are you so worried about Momota-san? Were you not the one who set him up to get ambushed?”

 

Ouma crinkled his nose at her. “Of course not.” He stalked to his office chair and sat down, not even having the energy to spin it around like usual. “I might stoop low most of the time—“

 

“—You mean always.”

 

Ouma side-eyed her. “...I might stoop low _all_ of the time, but I didn’t have a reason to do anything to him this time. This was probably the Hagakure Group, or Enoshima Junko stirring up trouble.”

 

“What would Enoshima have against Momota-san?” Celestia asked. Ouma’s only response was to rub at the space between his eyes in exhaustion, trying to fight off the headache he could feel coming on. Really, the only reason he could think of was that she was trying to reclaim control of everything around her. Especially after being put in prison like she had been. Maybe it was for Monaca’s sake? He doubted it.

 

The thing eating away at him the most was his own stupidity. He could’ve prevented this from happening if he’d just kept a better eye on the moron instead of focusing so much on Saihara, Amami, and Akamatsu. Momota had always been such a damn trouble magnet. It was probably why Ouma had even approached him the first place.

 

( _Ouma had found out about the shooting through Kiibo’s worried texts. The night had been fantastic aside from Kotoko and Nagisa - mostly Kotoko - bugging him on and off. And then he’d gotten the messages. “Momota-kun came to our doorstep injured.” And right after, “I thought you would like to know. Not that you wouldn’t find out anyways.”_

 

_He’d been furious. And embarrassingly enough, his first thought had been: “I’m the only one who’s allowed to hurt Momota-chan.” Ugh, possessive is such a bad look on him.)_

 

Celestia had finished off her tea in the time he’d been moping, and she stood from her seat with her bag and his phone. She set it down on his desk and nodded to the clock. “I’ll be clocking out, then. I’ve got to check on Korekiyo, after all. Please, don’t stay up too late worrying about your unofficial S&M partner.” Her false pigtails bobbed when she tilted her head back at him. “Toodle-loo, then.”

 

Ouma waved her off with a huff. Sometimes she really needed to keep her mouth shut. After she’d closed the door and locked it, Ouma turned his laptop on and reached across the desk to grab his phone. No new messages other than a picture from Kotoko, which wasn’t really that important.

 

( _Sometimes he wondered what Momota thought about him. Especially in high school, those thoughts had run rampant in his mind. I wonder what Momota-chan thinks of my new scarf? Did he notice the way I didn’t say anything in the hall today? Does he have anybody he’s interested in?_

 

_Of course, not all of his thoughts were logical. He’d never claimed them to be. Most of them were completely nonsensical around Momota. The idiot just had a tendency to do that to him.)_

 

Ouma logged into the chat room he shared with those high schoolers and Kiibo. His fingers glided across the keyboard smoothly as he typed out a greeting. “Good evening!! (*≧∀≦*) it’s Uma-chan here! I’ve got news today, nishishi!”

 

The response was almost instant. From Tantei-kun, the notification popped up in a second. “Good evening Uma-san,” it read, “what kind of news do you have?”

 

Oh, Saihara. Always indulging him so. “Weeelllll~” he replied, “you totally didn’t hear this from me, but— the invincible Momota Kaito’s been shot!!! Σ（ﾟдﾟlll ) I can hardly believe it!” A lie, but the only one who would know that was Kiibo. And Kiibo hardly had the brass (or steel, iron, whatever metal he was made of) balls to call him out for it.

 

( _Ouma knew he was in love. He wasn’t stupid. Momota’s face was always lingering in the back of his mind, and no amount of denial about how he was just worried about his plans getting screwed up was going to make it any less true. Momota Kaito had turned his world upside down in the worst way possible: he’d made Ouma realize that the world was something more than just a PvP for him to dominate, and made him think that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have a person to love him back.)_

 

Saihara shot back a response in another minute, followed by Akamatsu and then Amami. The conversation then devolved into something much less interesting about a parfait place opening up downtown, and Ouma checked out of that the second he could. Instead, he pulled up a new tab and logged into the Saishuu website, checking for any updates the community had gotten on Momota. Seeing that there was nothing about it, he set to work spreading rumors like normal.

 

Like he’d let feelings get in the way of his work.

 

The rest of his night was spent collecting and dispersing, seeing that he didn’t have any actual jobs to do. It was a bit mundane, but there wasn’t much else that he could entertain himself. And as such, Ouma went to sleep at three o’clock in the morning on his couch with thoughts of Momota Kaito in his head.

 

(And if Celestia came in the next morning to find him there, she’d cover him up and not speak a word. She was in love herself, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks! im back lol
> 
> this is part of my durarara au that will go nowhere and never be concluded or started. i just felt like writing & think that id let shizuo shatter my kneecaps so. yea 
> 
> i don’t really ship izaya & shizuo in drrr but i think that ouma & momota have an entirely separate dynamic to explore. in this case ouma found momota interesting & eventually ended up contracting the gay for him. i dont really like the way this ended too much so i might repost this later. probably not soon bc my house was burglarized lmao


End file.
